Today there is a wide variety of wireless network operators (carriers), each employing different communications protocols and technologies. Each network operator typically operates a network having a discrete coverage area such that when a user of a wireless communication device moves out of said coverage area, a connection with the network is dropped or lost. When this happens, in order to connect to another network, a user of the wireless communications device would have to consult network coverage maps providing information on which networks are available at the user's present geographic location and manually enter the necessary information into the wireless communications device to enable a connection with one of said available networks. This is a bothersome process.